Harry Potter and the Ring of Andros
by Kelroy
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year and dicovers an ancient secret that may turn the tide of the second war against Voldemort. Please read and review.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I recieve the millions of dollars they create every year.  
  
Harry Potter and the Ring of Andros  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Rain pelted the windows of the houses on Privet Drive, tearing its inhabitants away from their usual gardening and car-washing activities. It seemed that no one living on the street knew what to do with themselves when they couldn't show off to the neighbors with their pristeen lawns of deep green and brand new mid-sized sedans. There was, however, one boy on Privet Drive who was unaffected by the rain. He was slightly tall for his age, and was forced to wear clothes that were far to big for him. He had untidy black hair which hung across his face hiding his famous lightning shaped scar. This boy's name was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry had returned to Privet Drive at the beginning of the summer after his term at Howgwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ended. Harry had always dreaded coming home to Privet Drive every summer, and this summer was no different. Harry had lived with his aunt and uncle at Number Four Privet Drive since his parents were killed when he was only a year old. They had always treated Harry horribly, but this summer they had tried their best simply to ignore him. Harry knew this was because of a warning they had recieved from members of the Order of the Pheonix.  
  
The Order was a group of witches and wizards that were leading the second war against Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard in a century. It was Voldemort who had killed Harry's parents, and gave him the famous scar on his forehead. Harry had faced Voldemort several times since he had been at Hogwarts, the most recent being only a month ago in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
During this last confrontation with Voldemort, Harry's godfather Sirius had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. Sirus's death had devastated Harry, who now knew that it was his fault. No matter what his friends Ron and Hermione said, Harry knew that if he hadn't been tricked by Voldemort into going to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius would have never followed him, and never would have been killed.  
  
"Stop it." Harry said aloud to himself.  
  
He had been thinking about Sirius all summer, and he knew that it wouldn't help him to dwell on it. He layed on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to think about anything else, but Sirius's face stayed clear in his mind.  
  
He slowly got up off his bed and glanced out his window. He could see the raindrops hitting the street and the trees swaying in the wind, when all of a sudden he noticed something moving up the street. Harry could see that it was the figure of a man, wearing a long, black cloak with a large hood. He was limping badly, and clutched his left side tightly with his right hand. In his left hand, Harry could see that the man was carrying a small piece of wood. It was a wand.  
  
"It can't be." Harry said to himself quietly. What would another wizard be doing on Privet Drive. As the stranger drew closer Harry strained his eyes through his glasses to make out the person's face.  
  
Suddenly the stranger looked up, and Harry was able to see the man's flaming orange hair. It was Charlie Weasley. 


	2. A New Evil

This chapter is a little longer than the first, but I wanted to make sure I got in everything that needed to be there. Please read and review. Enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter and the Ring of Andros  
  
Chapter 2: A New Evil  
  
Charlie Weasley was Harry's best friend Ron's older brother. Charlie had always been very nice to Harry, but what was he doing in Little Whinging? A million questions filled Harry's mind, until he finally realized that he was still staring out of his window. He had to help Charlie, and do it fast.  
  
Harry dashed from his room and down the short hallway to the stairs. He took the entire flight of stairs in two great leaps and threw open the front door. He had made it halfway across the front lawn when he suddenly stopped. What if this was another one of Voldemort's tricks. Harry certainly wasn't going to be used again to do Voldemort's bidding. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and held it firmly in his hand.  
  
Charlie had now limped halfway up the drive and was staring at Harry, who was now pointing his wand directly at Charlie's heart, only ten feet away.  
  
"Which dragon did I have to fight?" Harry yelled over the sound of wind and rain.  
  
"The horntail." gasped Charlie as he staggered forward.  
  
Harry lowered his wand and ran forward just in time to stop him from falling in the grass. Harry took one of Charlie's arms and threw it over his shoulder, making sure to be gentle with his side, which Charlie was still clutching tightly. Harry walked him carefully into the house and called to his Aunt Petunia. He made is way into the kitchen and sat Charlie down at the table where he promptly fainted. Aunt Petunia and Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley ran into the kitchen at exactly the same time, both with looks of extreme terror on their faces.  
  
"Dudley I need you to go to my room and get my trunk, and a book called Magical Drafts and Potions, do you understand me?" Harry said quickly.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry but remained frozen with fear.  
  
"Now!" yelled Harry, and Dudley went quickly waddling from the room and up the stairs.  
  
"What is he doing here?" asked Aunt Petunia in her most arrogant of tones.  
  
"There's no time to ask questions, he's been hurt. I need your help, Please write a letter to Albus Dumbledore and tell him that Charlie Weasley is here and he's been hurt. I'm about to make a wound-cleaning potion, which I know is against the Law of Underage Sorcery, but it's an emergency. Tie the note to Hedwig's leg and she'll know where to take it. Then I need you to get some bandages."  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do boy, I won't get involved in your freaky little world."  
  
Harry raised his wand once again and pointed it at his aunt.  
  
"And what do you think my friends will do to you when they hear that you let one of them die in your own kitchen?"  
  
Aunt Petunia's face contorted in an expression of horror. She slowly walked backwards as if she was about to leave the room, but then turned around to the desk and began writing. Harry then turned to Charlie who seemed to be coming around a little.  
  
"Charlie," Harry said softly, "are you alright?"  
  
"A monster... horrible..." he said weakly, "got dad... I couldn't save him..."  
  
"Hold on, " said Harry, "are you saying that Mr. Weasley is dead?"  
  
"Nothing I could do... "Charlie looked as if he was about to burst into tears when he suddenly fell unconscious once more.  
  
Harrry couldn't believe what he had heard. Mr. Weasley couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. What was the monster, and what was it doing in Little Whinging.  
  
Dudley walked back into the kitchen dragging the trunk behind him. Harry threw it open and grabbed the book from Dudley. He flipped to the page on wound-cleaning spells and began preparing the ingredients. Aunt Petunia came back in the kitchen and told Harry that she had sent Hedwig. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a small first aid kit from the top shelf.  
  
"Will this do?" she asked menacingly as she handed him a handful of gauze and a roll of medical tape.  
  
"Yes it will. I didn't mean to be cross with you earlier, but this is a real emergency and we may all be in danger." As Harry said these words he actually realized that they could be in great danger. What if this monster was still out there. If it was able to defeat Charlie and Mr. Weasley, it could easily kill Harry and the Dursleys.  
  
Harry used some of the bandages to cover Charlie's wounds on his side. They were very deep, but weren't bleeding much. Harry began mixing the potion and saw that it must sit for thirty minutes before it could be applied. He hoped that Charlie would last that long. Harry quietly paced the kitchen, trying to go over everything in his mind. What if Mr. Weasley was dead? What is a monster doing in this neighborhood? How am I going to explain all of this to Uncle Vernon when he gets home?  
  
Thirty minutes passed and Harry dipped the gauze into the purple liquid. He carefully removed the bandages and began dabbing the potion on his cuts. Charlie awoke suddenly which Harry determined was from the stinging. Harry remembered when Madame Pomfrey had used the potion on him after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year.  
  
"Relax Charlie," Harry said calmly, "help is on the way."  
  
No sooner had Harry uttered those words when a loud crack ripped through the silent kitchen. Dudley and Aunt Petunia who had moved into the living room at this point gave a loud scream. Harry quickly spun around with his wand raised. Heaving a sigh of relief he lowered his wand.  
  
Dumbledore had come to Privet Drive. 


	3. Going Home

This is another long chapter, but I think it ends really well. Please review it, because I probably won't write a whole lot more on it if I don't get much feedback.  
  
Hint: Andros is on a Famous Witch and Wizard card.  
  
Harry Potter and the Ring of Andros  
  
Chapter 3: Going Home  
  
Dumbledore wore a look of upmost seriousness. His long robes lightly dragged the ground and his silvery white beard was so long that he could have tucked it into his belt.  
  
"Professor, Charlie's been hurt. He said it was by some sort of monster. I don't know what they were doing on Privet Drive. He said it got Mr. Weasley. Should we go looking for him?"  
  
"Calm down Harry." said Dumbledore softly, "Thanks to Mrs. Weasley's clock, we knew that Charlie and Arthur were in mortal danger almost immediately. We went to find them as soon as we could, when I recieved your letter from Hedwig. I thought Charlie would be safe here with you while we looked for Arthur."  
  
A smile suddenly came across Harry's face. Dumbeldore could not have given him a better compliment than to trust him in such a dangerous situation.  
  
"Did you find Mr. Weasley? Is he alright?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"We were able to find him, but it doesn't look good. He was taken directly to St, Mungo's, which is where I must take Charlie now."  
  
Just as Dumbledore had finished speaking, Uncle Vernon came storming into the kitchen. His face was as a red as Harry had ever seen it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled.  
  
"If you will allow me to explain..." Dumbledore said very calmly, but he was quickly cut off by another outburst from Uncle Vernon.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOME?!"  
  
"SILENCE!" boomed Dumbledore. The quiet in the room was broken only by Charlie's labored breathing. "Mr. Dursley, you and your family are in great danger and if you do not wish to die a most horrible death I suggest that you do what I say."  
  
The Dursley's all stood in silence, as did Harry. What did Dumbledore mean? Why was everyone in danger?  
  
"Everyone is to go upstairs and pack only what you need. You are no longer safe in this house. Harry, you've done the right thing to make this potion. Considering what attacked Charlie you may have single-handedly saved his life. Right now I need you to pack your things for school."  
  
Dumbledore then grabbed a plate from the table and held his wand to it.  
  
"Portus." said Dumbldore. He then turned to Harry. "This portkey will become functional in fifteen minutes. You must be ready by then and have everyone in this room touching the plate. Once you arrive, go North on the road until you reach the village. Enter the fifth house on your left. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Harry you must be careful; I have to take Charlie now. I will come and get you this evening."  
  
Dumbledore grabbed another plate from the table. "Portus," he said quietly and moved next to Charlie, sliding the plate under Charlie's hand, and still holding onto with his own.  
  
"And just what are we supposed to do about this kitchen," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that the kitchen floor was covered in mud and water.  
  
"Scourgify!" cried Dumbledore.  
  
The entire room suddenly glowed with a blinding light. Once it dimmed, the kitchen was cleaner than it had ever been before, and Dumbledore and Charlie were gone.  
  
"Alright," said Harry, "We have fifteen minutes, now..."  
  
"Wait just a minute boy," said Uncle Vernon, "Why should we believe that crackpot old fool?"  
  
"Vernon, I think we should go pack," said Aunt Petunia, who Harry could see had finally realized how serious the situation was, "Please Vernon, he wouldn't come here himself unless it was really important."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at his wife for a moment, and knowing she was right, headed for his bedroom upstairs. Harry was a little surprised at the amount of influence his aunt had over Uncle Vernon, but like everything else that afternoon, he didn't have time to think about it. Harry, Dudley and Petunia followed him up the stairs and quickly made for their rooms.  
  
Harry had everything he needed neatly piled up in hopes of going back to Grimmauld place soon, and not wanting to waste any time getting there. He carried it downstairs and placed it in his trunk, along with his cauldron and the rest of his potion supplies.  
  
Harry then walked back upstairs to find Dudley in his room trying to pack his computer and all of his games.  
  
"We won't be able to carry all of that, Dudley. Only take what you'll need."  
  
"But I do need this." said Dudley pathetically.  
  
"It stays." said Harry.  
  
Dudley reluctantly put the computer back on his desk, and Harry took a moment to enjoy the fact that Dudley had submitted to him.  
  
Harry supervised Dudley's packing for a few minutes more and then called the Dursley's into the kitchen. They each grabbed part of the plate with one hand, while the other held their bags of clothes and personal effects.  
  
"How does this thing work?" asked Dudley with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"You'll see." Harry said, grinning.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry felt the familiar jerk from behind his navel and the room whirled out of sight. When they finally stopped that had landed in a field next to a small cobblestoned road. Harry wasn't sure how far they had traveled, but all he knew was that it wasn't raining here, and the sun was low in the sky, because it was about 6:00PM by now. Harry was the only one who had landed on his feet, and he helped the Dursley's up as best he could.  
  
Aunt Petunia handled it pretty well, but that much couldn't be said for Dudley and Uncle Vernon who had gotten sick. Harry walked to the road, and faced so that the sun was on his left. In the distance he could see a small town of oddly familiar looking cottages.  
  
"It's this way," he said, waiting for Dudley and Uncle Vernon to finally get all of their things.  
  
The four of them traveled in silence. Harry because he had nothing to say to the Dursleys, and the Dursleys because they were still taking in the events of the past hour. As they continued to get closer Harry couldn't help but notice how familiar everything seemed. Was it possible that he had been here before?  
  
They walked for what felt like another mile, until they came to the edge of the village. Harry walked over to the right side of the road where there was a small wooden sign covered in ivy leaves. He slowly pushed away the leaves and was able to make out with worn lettering carved into it: Godric's Hollow.  
  
Harry had come home. 


	4. The House of Potter

Okay, not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but it kind of sets up the next. I'll hopefully have another chapter or two by this weekend. -Kelroy  
  
Harry Potter and the Ring of Andros  
  
Chapter 4: The House of Potter  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he was running up the street, dragging his trunk on the road behind him. He reached the fifth house on the left and stopped directly in front of it. It was exactly as it looked in his photo album, only older, and poorly kept. It didn't look like anyone had lived there since Harry and his parents. There were cracks in the windows, and the red paint on the front door was almost completely gone.  
  
Harry slowly made his way up the front walk, still in disbelief. The grass in the front yard had grown wildly, barely making room for him to make his way to the front door. By this time, the Dursleys had caught up and were tripping over the tall grass.  
  
"And just where are we now?" asked Uncle Vernon in a very fatigued voice.  
  
"This is my house," said Harry, still unable to tear his eyes away from it.  
  
He slowly reached for the door handle and turned it gently in fear of breaking the door right off its hinges. The door creaked loudly and swung open to reveal what looked like a disaster area. Furniture was turned over and out of place. The entire house was covered in dust.  
  
"This is where my father died," he said aloud to himself.  
  
The Dursleys stood silently. Even they had to understand the magnitude of the situation. Harry suddenly dropped his trunk and ran upstairs. It was as if he knew the house already. He turned the sharp corner at the top of the stairs and made for the first room on his right. It was his own room.  
  
His crib was still untouched, but like everything else in the house, was covered in several layers of dust. There were stuffed animals and small magical toys that no longer worked. Harry sat down in the middle of the floor and began to cry. It was all too much. He had never been so overcome with emotion in his life; such sadness for the life that was taken from him, and such anger towards the man who took it.  
  
Harry sat for a moment longer and then got to his feet. Harry knew that Dumbledore could be here at any minute, and he didn't want to be seen in such a state. Harry walked back downstairs where Uncle Vernon and Dudley were moving furniture back into its places, obviously on Aunt Petunia's command. Harry hadn't stopped to think about it when he first arrived, but this house had to be similar to Aunt Petunia's worst nightmare.  
  
The four of them worked for more than an hour in silence, with the exception of Dudley's complaints every five minutes. The living room and the kitchen were back in order, but everything was still covered in dust. Suddenly several loud cracks came from outside and the front door burst open. The Dursleys all flinched in unison and Harry reached for his wand and raised it towards the strangers. There were two witches, both very short and plump, followed by a very old and thin wizard.  
  
"Easy there boy," said one of the witches, "We're just here to clean."  
  
"Who are you? Who sent you?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Penny's Magical Cleaning Service, no job to big," replied the witch animatedly as she reached for a piece of parchment, "and the name on the bill is to a. ah yes here it is: Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Wait a minute," said the other witch suddenly, "You're Harry Potter!"  
  
"I don't believe it," cried the tall wizard, "It is! It is!"  
  
The three suddenly rushed forward and began shaking Harry's hand violently, telling him how they had hoped to one day be able to meet him, and how they just knew he would vanquish the Dark Lord again. Harry had grown used to this by now, but the Dursleys were certainly taken off guard. They never knew how famous Harry was in this world; they had always seen him as a nuisance.  
  
After about five minutes of hand shaking and votes of confidence, Penny and her crew got to work. The Dursleys were dumbfounded at the sights they saw, and Harry had to admit, he was also amazed at the efficiency with which they worked. The living room was finished in a matter of minutes, allowing everyone to finally sit down. Petunia and Vernon each took a fluffy armchair and Dudley lied down on the couch, fitting as much of himself on it as he could. Harry sat down on his trunk and waited; he knew that Vernon wouldn't stay quiet for much longer.  
  
"I knew we should have gotten rid of him as soon as he showed up on the doorstep," said Uncle Vernon finally, "We've been tossed our of our own home, and made to live in this. this. "  
  
He was cut off by Penny and the others, who had re-entered the room and seemed to be finished.  
  
"That should do it," she said with a broad smile, "and again it was such a pleasure to finally meet you. I simply can't wait 'til I get home and tell the children."  
  
Harry shook hands with all three of them, and they made their way towards the door. Just as Harry said his final "thank you" and closed the door, several more loud cracks erupted from the kitchen. Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Remus quietly.  
  
"Hi," replied Harry.  
  
"Alright Harry?" asked Tonks in a sort of half smile.  
  
"I'm fine," said Harry very confused. He had never seen Tonks when she wasn't as happy as she could be; and why was Remus so quiet.  
  
"Harry, we must return you to headquarters," said Dumbledore finally, "The Dursleys will remain here. Kingsley has agreed to stand guard for them tonight."  
  
"But I've only just arrived."  
  
"We haven't much time," interrupted Moody.  
  
"I will explain everything to you at headquarters Harry," said Dumbledore, "We must leave."  
  
Moody walked forward and rapped Harry with the tip of his wand, and Harry felt the familiar sensation of the Disillusionment Charm. Harry removed his Firebolt from his trunk, which was then tied to Tonks's broom. The others performed the charm on themselves, including Dumbledore, who Harry suddenly realized would be riding a broom.  
  
They all made their way out on to the terrace behind the house.  
  
"Okay Harry," said Mad-Eye, "you follow Tonks, and the other three of us will circle you. We couldn't spare as many as I would like for this mission, but Dumbledore agreed to come along so we should be fine. Ready now?"  
  
Harry and the others kicked off from the ground towards the now dark sky. Even though Harry hadn't been able to fly his broom since he had been banned from quidditch last year, he couldn't really enjoy it. He couldn't help the feeling that something horrible had happened. 


End file.
